Just A Call Away
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if his call happened differently? What if Sara was never with him on the boat? What if Oliver never cheated on Laurel to begin with?


Thunder crackling off into the distance lighting up the once quiet night that has given away to an impressive light show.

Droplet after droplet of rain drops falling down from the sky only to land amongst the many leaves all around them.

Squish after squesh of boots silently making their way through an quiet campsite. This is the situation one individual finds himself in now.

One individual just a mere year ago would have never dreamed of finding himself in a situation like this.

Never would have dreamed of finding himself trapped on an island. Would have never dreamed of finding himself fighting for his very life.

Would never have dreamed of finding himself separated from her. His rock. His angel. The very same angel that he looks at every single night before he would fall asleep.

The very same angel that he can hear whispering in his head to keep his eyes and ears open just looking for any sort of movement to alert his companion of any sudden danger.

An companion that he had only met mere months ago. A slightly cold hearted man. Cold hearted in terms of his livelihood.

A man that although strict has slowly started to teach him exactly what he needed to learn to survive. Teach him exactly what he needed in order to survive on this island.

Survive the patrols of the monsters that lurk all around. The very same monsters that he looks out for as he quietly follows after his companion into the wolf's den itself.

Continues to follow after him deeper and deeper into an enemy camp only feeling his heart thumping loudly into his chest as he grips a concealed firearm tightly within his coat pocket.

An firearm that he could be seen holding with a deathgrip within the pocket as he comes to an halt watching his companion slowly but surely making his way quietly forward towards a stationed guard with only a knife in his hand.

A guard that almost instantly causes him to go on alert as he snaps his hand out of his pocket revealing his concealed handgun pointing it directly forward as he watches his companion silently slit the guard's throat with a sudden slash from behind.

The very same guard that he watches with a horrified expression be dragged through the mud and into the darkness by his companion before as he sees him being waived on once again making sure to keep a firm hold on the firearm slowly he once again follows after his companion.

Who was once considered to be a spoiled rich kid turned into a man thanks to the horrors of the island. A man named Oliver Queen.

Keeping his eyes glued ahead looking for even the slightest of movement coming from the darkness of the camp feeling a hand coming to rest down on his shoulder snapping his eyes to look over towards him instantly as Oliver watches Slade point up towards an nearby watchtower nodding his head in understanding making sure to keep his head low and his footsteps as quiet as possible slowly he makes his way over towards the tower and ascends up the wooden steps leading inside only hearing the wood creaking underneath his weight with every single step he takes.

Creaking that could not be heard thanks to the thunderous beating of his heart against his chest. Beating that only picks up even more as he glances over his shoulder finding Slade nowhere in sight.

A sight that makes his eyes widen as he snaps his head back forward before while trying to control his heart rate to no prevail continuing his trek up the steps slowly Oliver stops at the last step to kneel down next to the door and leans his head forward to rest his ear against the door looking for any sign of someone inside of the room.

A presence that he can't hear coming from the otherside before with a shaky breath grasping a hold of the door handle with a flick of his wrist slowly Oliver cracks open the door quietly and takes a quick glance inside before he lets out a sudden breathe when he sees nothing except for a few electrical equipment unsupervised inside of the room.

Equipment that he slowly starts to make his way over towards as he silently closes the door behind himself before he glances at everything all around him.

Glances around finding monitors hanging across the walls that looked to be some kind of radar equipment.

Radios scattered all around a large table with numerous chairs stationed at every single monitor in sight.

Monitors that he watches continue to blink before an object out of the corner of his eye causes him to snap his eyes away to look towards the end of the large table.

A phone. An old phone. A phone that stares at him almost calling him over.

An request that he would easily make happen as he rushes over towards the end of the table. Rushes over to gently take the handset into his hand as though it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

An handset that he looks down towards with a flicker of a smile across his face. Flicker of a smile that almost instantly disappears completely off from his face as he reaches down towards the dial.

Reaches down towards the dial with his eyes going wide knowing how close he is. How close he is from having this nightmare come to an end.

How close he is from seeing her again. From hearing her voice. A voice that he can remember perfectly.

A voice that has always encouraged him and given him the strength to go every single moment he has spent here.

The voice of his angel. The voice of the brunette angel of his dreams. The voice of Laurel Lance.

A woman that he would lie if he didn't say that he wasn't in love with her. Hell he would be lying if he didn't say that he was in love with her since the moment he laid his eyes upon her.

A woman that has done so much for him since the moment they started dating. Has helped him become a better person.

Helped him become an more responsible adult instead of doing all of the childish things that he used to do in his past.

A woman that he can picture perfectly now sitting on a couch in her apartment with her legs curled up underneath her reading a book.

A sight that would make him smile whenever he would come across her in this position never being able to take his eyes away from her.

Never being able to disturb this angel looking so at peace as she would keeping reading inside of her law book.

This angel that he could remember perfectly. Remember her long brunette hair flowing down her bare shoulders.

Remember her perfect teeth that would shine whenever she would smile at him. Remember how her lips would always curl up whenever she was trying to suppress a triumphant smile whenever she was right about something.

But most important of all her eyes. Her green eyes that could always read him. Those eyes that he could always trust.

Those eyes that would never look down towards him. Would never betray him in anyway or lead him down the wrong path.

Eyes that he would always get lost in. Always love to stare into just allowing her to see him. Allowing her to see him.

Eyes that he has to quickly shake out of his mind to look back down towards the number dial. A number dial that slowly with each number he presses causes his heart to thump into his chest.

Thump with perfect rhythm with every number he hits. With every single drop of sweat that drips from his forehead.

Thump that only picks up as he puts the handset up to his ear hearing the familiar ring coming from the other side.

Ringing that only makes his heart beat even fast until his eyes widen when he hears the line being picked up from the other side.

" **Hello?"**

Unable to suppress the tears that start to trickle down his face to the wooden floor below reaching up to cover his mouth with his free hand hearing nothing but dead silence coming from the other end closing his eyes briefly slowly Oliver takes a couple of deep breathes.

" **Hhhheeelllloooo?"**

Uncovering his hand from his mouth feeling his throat going dry clutching the handset more firmly in his hand slowly Oliver opens his eyes before in a raspy voice.

" Laurel?"

* * *

" You know? I have no problem with having these little get to getters with you but i didn't exactly picture us here at the station when you asked me if i wanted to get lunch."

Glancing over his shoulder seeing his eldest daughter grinning at him returning the grin slowly Quentin rolls his eyes as he opens up the entrance doors leading into the police station allowing her to enter in first before he slowly follows after her.

" It will only take five minutes. I'll be in and out. Just need to go over a few things with some of the new guys."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head before he rolls up her sleeve revealing her watch.

" Five minutes huh? Well if you say so. Your time starts now."

Looking over towards his daughter's face seeing a grin plastered across her face returning the grin leaning over gently Quentin kisses the side of her head before without breaking his stride he makes his way into the main room and over towards the far end of the room where a group of officers are seen gathering around.

Feeling her lips curling upward making her way over towards her father's desk only to take a seat in his vacated seat feeling her pocket starting to vibrate reaching down Laurel retrieves her cell phone from her pants pocket before with a flick of her thumb slowly she brings the phone up to her ear.

" Hello?"

Hearing nothing but static coming from the other line scrunching her eyes together rearing back gently Laurel lays her feet on top of an unused spot on her father's desk.

" Hhhheeeelllloooo?"

Hearing the sound of the faintest of breaths coming from the other line as a look of confusion comes across her face gently Laurel presses her cellphone closer against her ear as she hears the sound of a deep breath being taken from the other line.

" **Laurel?"**

Instantly as her eyes go wide as saucers snapping herself to sit upright unable to suppress a few tears that start to trickle down her cheeks that doesn't go unnoticed by her father from across the room that slowly makes his way over towards her with a couple of officers looking on all around her with confusion.

" Oliver?"

Hearing the silentest of sobs coming from the other line covering her mouth with her free hand closing her eyes in an attempt to blink away the tears that seem to be only free falling from her eyes to the ground below opening her eyes finding her vision blurry unaware to her knowledge next to her side a shell shocked Quentin looks over at her.

" Oliver?"

" **It's me. I…."**

Ignoring the sudden movement coming from all around her not even bothering to blink away the tears that continue to fall slowly Laurel takes a shaky breath.

" Oliver? Oliver where are you? Do you know where you are?"

Unable to suppress the throbbing pain in her heart from hearing the sound of his silent sobs coming from the other side taking a shaky breathe briefly Laurel closes her eyes.

" **I….I don't know. It's some kind of island. There's these people here. Horrible people. They….they're trying to kill me."**

Feeling her entire face getting wet with tears that continue to flow down her face like a river clutching her cellphone even more firmly in her hand slowly Laurel takes a shaky breath as she looks over to her side seeing a couple of officers along with her father huddled at a nearby officer's desk as he types furiously on his laptop.

" Just hold on. Just hold on a little while longer. We're coming."

Keeping her eyes locked on the huddled group instantly Laurel watches her father glance over in her direction before she watches him snap his head back towards the laptop as she hears sobs coming from the other side.

" **I….I love you so much. I just….I just didn't know how to show it."**

" Don't! Don't give up! Please! I need you! Do you understand!? I love you! I need you here with me! Please!?"

Unable to take his daughter's sobs coming from nearby keeping his eyes focused on the laptop's screen seeing some kind of large map with a red arrow traveling at high speed across it feeling his anger rising in a sudden move Quentin snaps his eyes to look at the officer that is typing away into the laptop's keyboard.

" How much longer do you need!?"

" I almost have it. I've narrowed the signal down to somewhere coming from the mid western hemisphere."

Hearing the last bit of information coming from the officer feeling her eyes widening slightly Laurel blinks away the tears that continue to fall.

" We're coming. Do you understand? I'm coming to get you. Just hold on a little while. I'm coming."

Only hearing the sound of sobs coming from the other end just as she opens her mouth instantly Laurel's eyes go wide as she hears the sound of gunfire echoing from the other line.

Gunfire that she can hear along with a couple of screams in pain before suddenly her eyes go as wide as saucers as she hears the familiar sound of the line going dead.

" Oliver?"

Unable to contain herself slowly Laurel's tears intensify trickling down her cheeks from hearing the same buzzing of a dead line from the other line.

" Ollie?"

* * *

Keeping his eyes firmly on the dirt completely ignoring the stares coming towards him from the other side of the room hearing the sound of a rip echoing through the air turning his attention towards the sound as he finds Slade ripping away at his shirt revealing a fresh bullet wound deep within his right shoulder getting up from his spot to retrieve a roll of medical tape just as he kneels down intending to help wrap up the injury instantly Oliver feels himself being pushed roughly away to the ground by his furious companion as another slowly makes her way over towards the scene out of the corner of his eye with a neutral expression across her face.

" Don't!"

Feeling the medical tape being ripped away out of his hand unable to suppress the glare that comes across his face snapping up to his feet slowly Oliver makes his way towards the other end of the room away from Slade as he hears the sound of him ripping the medical tape.

A sound that only makes him cringe with every rip that he hears coming from Slade followed by what he imagined to be the older man gritting his teeth as he applies the medical tape to his shoulder.

Applying to a wound that he knew deep down he was responsible for. Knew that his companion had been hurt because of him.

Knew that his companion would hold this over him. Maybe even never trusting him again.

Not that he could blame him. He was responsible. He was responsible for him getting hurt. All because of that call.

A call that he wanted so desperately to believe her words. Wanted so desperately to believe that she was coming for him.

But he couldn't. It hurt too much. It hurt too much hearing her voice once again. It hurt too much hearing how determined she sounded.

It hurt too much when she said three words. Words that felt as though she was stabbing him in the heart. I love you.

A sentence that continues to echo in his mind. Continues to plague his thoughts as he pictures her somewhere crying her eyes out.

Yet another image that plays with his heart strings. Makes his heart throb in pain.

A throb that suddenly comes to an halt causing him to snap his head up when he hears a sound. A sound that sounded like some kind of horn.

A sound that he can see that his companions had heard as well as he sees him snapping their heads up to look out towards the outside world.

" What was that?"

Scrunching his eyebrows together discarding the medical tape to the ground slowly Slade shakes his head.

" It sounded like…."

Suddenly as a familiar sound echoes through the air once again causing him to sit upright instantly as his eyes go wide reaching out Slade grabs a hold of his rifle that had been resting nearby against a wall before without any hesitation he makes his way towards the outside of the tent.

" What is it?"

" Don't know kid. If you ask me though sounded like some kind of horn. United states military if i were to be exact."

Without having a chance to react as he watches Slade walk past him turning back towards Shado in a sudden move Oliver raises up his hands just in time to catch a pair of binoculars that are thrown his way before slowly he follows after her at a distance.

Follows after her further and further away from the campsite and up towards some nearby high ground in the mountains as the sound of the horn echoing from the distance continues to fill the air.

A horn that sounded like it was only getting closer. A horn that he can see having a mixture of emotions coming across each of his companions faces.

Hope that maybe this was a rescue. Cautious looks as though they were expecting it to be yet more reinforcements to the never ending odds they were already facing.

Cautious look that he can clearly see across Slade's face before he feels the binoculars being ripped out of his hands to only watch him look into the horizon only to have his eyes go wide.

A reaction that makes his own eyes widen seeing the clear shock across his companion's face. The same shock that doesn't go unnoticed by his other companion as she gently takes the binoculars out of his hand only to have the same reaction when she looks into the horizon.

Something that sends a chill up and down his spine from seeing these two seasoned warriors staring off with nothing but shock.

" What is it?"

Without saying a single word shaking her head wordlessly Shado hands Oliver the binoculars before slowly she watches him look out into the horizon.

An horizon that he see nothing at first. Nothing but the ocean until a shine out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

A shine that he turns to look at only for his eyes to go wide. A shine coming from a vessel. A large vessel.

A large vessel accompanied by another and another sporting american flags. A fleet of boats heading towards the island. A fleet accompanied by a couple of choppers as they hover high above the air over them.

A sight that only makes his heart thump into his chest as slowly his eyes start to get watery just watching them approaching.

" You better show her how much you love her now. She sent the National Guard and the Navy here. If that's not true love Oliver then i don't know what is."

Nodding his head not even bothering to wipe away the tears that start to trickle down his cheeks feeling his arm being gently grabbed without putting up any sort of resistance slowly Oliver feels himself being lead away from the edge and back down the mountains.

* * *

Ignoring everything that is going on all around her to keep her focus on the island just ahead feeling the cool breeze sweeping away through the air causing her hair to flow freely with the wind keeping her eyes focused on the island that seems to be getting bigger by the second gripping the railing as tight as she possibly can just as she feels the boat hitting the sandy shores as though she was shot out of a cannon instantly Laurel races from her spot and off the boat following after a squad of soldiers that are slowly making their way over towards the treeline with their weapons raised before just as her feet hit the sand instantly she comes to a stop when she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind holding her steady.

Arms that she instantly turns her head to glare at the owner finding her father looking down towards her with a concerned look across his face.

" Let them do their jobs. We don't know who is out there just waiting for us."

" I don't care! I know who is out there! Now let me go!"

Rearing back to give her father a sharp elbow to his ribs causing him to release her without any hesitation Laurel races forward past a couple of soldiers as a few reach out to try to grab her.

An action that doesn't go unnoticed by the soldiers closest to the treeline as they turn to grab her just as she reaches them causing her eyes to go wide.

" Oliver!?"

Keeping her eyes focused on the treeline feeling herself being dragged away slowly back further away from the treeline struggling to break free from their grasp Laurel looks all around the treeline looking for any sort of movement.

" Mam!? Please step back!"

Ignoring the soldier's words keeping her eyes glued to the treeline slowly Laurel continues to fight against their hold to no prevail.

" Oliver!?"

Snapping out of his shocked state rushing forward Quentin grabs a hold of his daughter's arm in an attempt to help the soldiers that continue to push her back.

" Mam please step aside!"

Almost as instantly as the words leave his mouth hearing a shout coming from his side in a sudden move the soldier releases his hold on Laurel to snap his body around raising up his weapon towards the treeline.

A treeline that a flicker of movement could be seen. A flicker that continues to make its way forward as the sound of twigs snapping and branches being brushed to the side echoes through the silent air.

Movement that causes Laurel to hold her breath just watching in complete silence before as a few bushes nearby are brushed to the side revealing a figure her eyes get watery as she releases her breath.

" Oliver!?"

Coming to a drastic halt feeling his eyes only getting watery turning his head towards where he heard the shout coming from as he watches Laurel racing over towards him with noticeable tears trickling down her cheeks.

Tears that could be seen trickling down his own as he slowly closes the distance between them with wobbly legs before instantly he reaches out to catch her in his arms when she jumps up only to feel her lips crashing into his own.

* * *

8 months later….

Feeling the biggest smile coming across her face staring at her reflection from the large mirror before her while she feels her hair being done by her mother from right behind her while her little sister and future sister in law help her put the final touches on her dress reaching down Laurel's smile only widen as she gently lays her hand down on her stomach.

Her very large stomach now. Her very large baby bump. A baby bump that only makes her smile widening with every passing second she gently rubs at her belly.

A belly holding their baby. Her and her future husband's baby that awaits for her at the aisle. A sight that she never thought she would ever witness.

Never thought she would live to see this day. A day where one of her last dreams was finally coming true.

A dream to be married to the man of her dreams. A man that was thought of to be lost. A man that she always believed was still out there.

Always believed he would come back to her. And if he didn't? If he didn't then this day would never come in an sort of scenario.

A day that she can see was being clearly seen how important this day truly is too her in the form of her smiling future sister in law as she puts the final touches on her wedding dress.

" So how is the bride to be doing?"

Letting out a chuckle feeling her smile widening gently Laurel rubs her belly as she glances over at Thea.

" Perfect. Everything's perfect now."

Seeing all of their smiles from their reflections in the mirror returning their smiles gently Laurel continues to rub her belly before the sound of a soft knock coming from the closed door causes them to turn their attention towards the door.

A door the creaks open revealing Quentin popping his head to look into the room.

" It's time."

Feeling her smile breaking out into a bright smile gently returning every hug that she receives from every single other occupants until it is down to Thea feeling her smile only widening gently Laurel feels herself being brought into a gentle embrace.

" I'll see you out there big sis."

Unable to keep her lips from curling up into a grin as she listens to Thea kneeling down to whisper the same thing to her unborn child letting out a chuckle slowly Laurel watches her make her way past an approaching Quentin.

Feeling his eyes getting watery with his lips curling up into a bright smile slowly Quentin extends his arm out to Laurel.

" You look so beautiful."

Blinking away the tears that are starting to form in her eyes leaning out gently Laurel kisses her father on the cheek before slowly with her hands gripping his arm gently she feels herself being lead out of the room.

Being lead out of the room before in no time at all she watches her dreams come true. Watches herself becoming Mrs Laurel Queen.

Watches her son Connor come into this world. Watches him grow up to become a fine young man just like his father as they watch him proudly.

Dreams that all came true with just a simple call away.


End file.
